


I'm Checking (You) Out Before Leaving

by alkjira, diemarysues



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hotel Sex, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quirk of a booking system means that three strangers are forced to share the same hotel room for a couple of nights. And it's not a room with three beds in it either. But luckily they get along better than they could ever have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Checking (You) Out Before Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> alkjira here! 
> 
> To be honest I'm not entirely sure how this story started, but it was almost entirely written in emails between diemarysues and myself  
> I think the short explanation is that we were fanning ourselves regarding how hot certain people are, and before we knew it we'd borrowed their likeness for a smutty little story
> 
> So for your viewing pleasure, this be the cast of this story:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As Robin we have Richard Armitage  
> As Kasper we have Pedro Pascal  
> and as Malcolm we have Lee Pace
> 
> Please note that it's _not_ RPF  
>  We're just borrowing appearances and haven't at all aimed for any supposed personality likeness with the actors themselves.

Robin doesn’t suspect that there’s something amiss when he gets the room he’s reserved. He just puts his small duffle bag on the bed and takes a moment to be grateful he decided to pack one pair of clean underwear in his carry-on luggage. Bloody airline. His lost bag hadn’t been the girl in customer service’s fault, but it had been all he could do to stop himself from snapping at her.  
  
If the bag doesn’t arrive tomorrow morning he’d need to go shopping for something to wear and he _hates_ shopping.  
  
Muttering beneath his breath Robin undoes his tie and throws it at the bed.  
  
Might as well go take a shower, if he needs to wear the exact same clothes another day it’s likely best not to wear them too much now, and if he’s going to prance about more or less naked - as the complimentary bathrobe will undoubtedly turn out to be made for people well below average height - he can at least do so while clean.

Seeing the remote for the telly Robin presses a button at random, leaving it on a news channel as he heads into the bathroom.  
  
He’s just about to step over the threshold when he snaps his fingers and walks back to the bed to collect the tie, hanging it neatly away in the empty closet.  
  
It looks pathetic, and only slightly less so when his coat jacket joins it, followed by his shoes as he toes them off.  
  
When the rest of his clothes are hanging there as well, sans underwear, it looks a tad more normal, and dressed only in his boxers Robin heads once more for the bathroom, stopping to turn up the volume on the telly on the off chance that he’ll actually hear it as he showers.

-  
  
Kasper yawns as he presses the keycard into the slot. He’s not tired really, but the flight from L.A. had been a long one, and even though his brain seems to have gotten bored with it all his body is restless, wanting to move.  
  
Maybe he’ll check out if the hotel gym is any good. Do they have a pool? He can’t remember, but he didn’t bring any trunks anyway so it doesn’t really matter as naked swimming is sure to be frowned upon.  
  
The first thing Kasper notices as he opens the door is that the television is on, not that unusual as some hotels appear to think it gives the room a more homey feeling, and second thing is that the person who turned it on must be suffering some sort of hearing loss because it’s _loud_.  
  
He’d not heard it at all before he opened the door though, so at least he’ll likely get to sleep undisturbed during his stay, no people neighbouring rooms making a ruckus in the middle of the night. Or well, if they are he won’t be able to hear it and that’s the point of thick walls isn’t it.

A click of a button gets rid of the potentially deafening noise and Kasper hauls his suitcase up on the bed and is in the process of rolling up the sleeves on his shirt - having already tossed his jacket on top of the suitcase -, when a naked man walks out of the bathroom.  
  
Kasper’s staring, he really is, and in a decidedly impolite way, but a) if naked people show up in your hotel room you have the right to stare, and b) the guy is fucking gorgeous, and c) he’s got the biggest cock Kasper’s ever seen outside of porn.  
  
Just after he’s made that observation; forcing his eyes back up again to meet annoyed blue eyes, the door into the room opens and a tall blond man steps in.

Noticing that the room is indeed very much occupied his mouth drops open in a surprised ‘o’.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” he says, backing out and closing the door.

-  
  
Malcolm looks at his keycard, at the door, back at the keycard, and then tries it in the door again.  
  
The little light flashes green and he pulls the door back open.

"No this  _is_  actually my room,” he says as he looks back into the room, trying _not_ to look too closely at either of the men in it. He can feel the beginnings of a blush as it is, no need to make it worse. “I’m sorry, but could you two perhaps go somewhere else?"  
  
And… do whatever it is that they’re doing. Besides standing around and being naked. And- not so naked.  
  
-  
  
Kasper appreciates that his unclothed, uninvited guest takes it upon himself to answer. It’s only polite to look at someone who’s speaking after all and he’s grateful for the opportunity.

"I think you’ll find this is my room.”  
  
Seemingly unconcerned with his lack of clothes the guy gestures down at himself; his still-slightly-damp-from-the-shower self. (Kasper chooses to see it as an invitation to look his fill.)  
   
“I got here first, obviously?" Mr. Naked Guy says.

Blondie looks a bit unsure when Kasper manages to drag his eyes away from the miles of wet, naked skin. "I wouldn't have been able to get in if this wasn't my room?"

"Hey, I'm here too. With the right key and everything." Kasper waves his card, feeling rather stupid when they both turn to look at him, Blondie holding up his own keycard. Right, they all have a key.  
  
He tries to focus on the feeling of being stupid, because if he _doesn’t_ feel like a twit maybe he’ll start having entirely inappropriate thoughts and the day has been long enough already without being threatened by one or two guys feeling they’ve got something to prove about their masculinity. Although, the naked stranger definitely does not need to worry in that regard.

"Perhaps we can go down to reception and have them sort this out?" Blondie suggests, fringe flopping down into his eyes only to be brushed away by long, strong-looking fingers.

Kasper snorts and jerks his shoulder at Mister Naked Guy. “He might need some clothes first.”  
  
Or not, who is he to judge?  
  
-  
  
The receptionist looks nervous as hell he tells them that everything looks to be in order and Robin reminds himself that there’ll be absolutely no yelling at anyone.  
  
According to the booking system they should _all_ be in that room, but that’s not very helpful.  
  
“As neither of us have made a reservation together I’m sure you’ll agree your computer can’t be right,” Robin says, leaning over the counter a little to try and see the screen. “Fix it.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” the receptionist says, biting his lip. “We’re fully booked. There aren’t any other rooms available.”  
  
"I don't think we all will fit on a double bed."  
  
Robin turns to give the tall blond man an incredulous look. “Thank you for that brilliant insight.” If they tried it would be a really snug fit, _tight_ and -

Turning back to the now blushing receptionist – and relieved that he himself doesn’t blush so easily – Robin glares. “ _Fix_ _this_ ,” he commands.

"Well... we could send a folding bed? I’m really sorry, but we really don’t have any other rooms.”  
  
“How about you get us booked into another hotel then,” the other guy says with a shrug. There’s a hint of an accent in his speech, almost unnoticeable, but something in Robin itches with the need to know _exactly_ what it is.  
  
“I’m sorry,” the receptionist says, again, and Robin is beginning to get tired of hearing it. _Not his fault_ , he repeats silently to himself. Just like the girl at the airport. Nothing is no one’s fucking fault. “There’s a construction being done at our sister hotel, and there’re three big conferences in town, as well as a Springsteen concert. We’re not the only hotel that’s fully booked.”  
  
Sadly, that turns out to be entirely true.  
  
-  
  
“Very well then,” Kasper says after half an hour listening to calls being made without any hotel rooms as a result. He claps his hands. “As none of us are together so could you make that _two_ folding beds? I’d rather not sleep in the hallway unless I have to.”

The receptionist swallows. "We can try to fit them in?"

And of course it doesn’t work – it’s turning out to be _that_ sort of day. No matter how they try it’s only possible to get one additional bed into the room, unless the other is hanging off the wall.  
  
Two of them will have to share. Or actually sleep in the hallway and Kasper is not going to opt for the latter option.  
  
-  
  
“I’m the tallest one,” Malcolm argues half-heartedly, not knowing if he’s desperately wishing for them to agree that he should get a bed to himself or not.

“But not terribly broad are you,” the, um, previously naked one points out. The receptionist had said his name, but Malcolm couldn’t for his life remember it. But he could remember other things. Oh could he ever. “Both the beds are the same length. But it’s better if you two share.”

The other guy shrugs. “Fair warning, I like to cuddle."  
  
And that, Malcolm doesn’t know what to do with that information. Is he serious? Is it a joke? Does he _want_ it to be a joke?  
  
“You’re not that big,” he says to the first guy instead, and immediately after the last word leaves his tongue he wants to sink through the floor. He just barely stops himself in time as to not say anything even more embarrassing, like ‘Not that I looked before or anything’.

“Look,” ‘I-like-to-cuddle’-guy says. “We're all here for three nights, so we'll rotate. One night each on the single bed. Alright?”

-

“Fine.”  
  
“Fair enough.”  
  
“Great,” Kasper says and grins at them. “I call the first night.”  
  
This way he’ll have some time to have a stern talk to himself about keeping hands (and other body parts) to himself during the two following nights.  
  
-  
  
Robin scraps his first plan to stay in the room and order something to eat. As he’s gotten dressed again he might as well go down to the restaurant, especially since they’ve all been compensated with free food and drinks for their troubles.  
  
If he’s going to make it through a night lying next to someone who appears to have marched his way out of an advert in a fashion magazine, without being allowed to touch, he will be in need of something to drink to take the edge off. Several somethings to drink.

All the men in the world that he could be forced to share a room and bed with and it has to be two of the most gorgeous people he’s ever seen. In very different ways no less, which makes it seem like a big cosmic joke. Did you go for the tall blond with long, long legs and shy smile? Or the shorter, muscular guy with tan skin and fucking adorable laugh lines around his eyes when he smiled?  
  
Neither, because you bloody well have to share a room together, even a bed, and that could get mighty awkward after you crashed and burned.

Five minutes later Robin snorts to himself as he sees them both walk into the restaurant from different doors, so the blond is to his left and the shorter, darker guy is to his right.  
  
Draining the rest of his whiskey in one gulp Robin says a quiet fuck you to the world and waves them both over. Might as well get to know the people he’d be sleeping with. Maybe they both would turn out to be bastards, that way he’d not regret not being allowed to _sleep_ with them that much.  
  
-  


“Shhh,” Kasper tells the softly snickering Malcolm as Robin opens the door to _their_ room. “Don’t wake them.”  
  
“Them who?” Malcolm asks.  
  
“Knock, knock,” Kasper suggests, because that seems like a missed joke right there.  
  
“For fucks sake just get inside,” Robin growls, and it should not be that attractive but it is. Then again the man’s got a voice that could make the stock index attractive.  
  
As the door closes with a bang behind him Kasper turns around to shush it, setting Ro- no _Malcolm_ off on a new giggle fit.  
  
Malcolm and Robin, Robin and Malcolm, do not get them confused Kasper reminds himself, then he starts to giggle as well. Don’t get them confused because then he might say the wrong name in bed.

“My bed!” he says before he sits down on the extra bed, just in case one of them had forgotten who was to sleep where. Sitting is shortly followed by lying and Kasper frowns as he stretches out. “Fuck, this thing is not comfortable.”  
  
“It’s not?” Malcolm asks, looking worried.  
  
“Then don’t sleep in it,” Robin says as he walks by it, heading for the bathroom. “I’ll do it.”  
  
“No, no,” Kasper protests. “I’m a gentleman you see.”  
  
“I see you’re drunk.”  
  
“Nah,” Kasper says waving one hand in the general direction of Robin’s voice. “I’m not drunk, nor do you see it, because you’re in another room now.”  
  
“Drink water, I’m not being woken up in the middle of the night because you have to puke.”  
  
“I’m really not drunk,” Kasper says earnestly to Malcolm. Then he considers that being drunk would be an awesome excuse if he was to hit on two very pretty people who would likely turn him down. Two beer queer was a ghastly concept, but perhaps three whiskey frisky was a bit better?  
  
But nah, the following two nights would be fucking awkward and while he wouldn’t say no to some awkward fucking, there are limits.  
  
-  
  
Having everyone get ready for bed requires more than a bit of awkward shuffling, but eventually everyone’s changed and in bed and Kasper turns off the light by smacking his palm into the switch on the wall.  
  
In the dark Malcolm is suddenly very aware that he’s in bed with a gorgeous guy only dressed in a pair of boxers. And just a few metres away there’s another very good-looking guy who is no less attractive dressed in an old T-shirt and, if Malcolm saw correctly, black socks. And probably underwear too. Probably.  
  
It’s lucky no one can see him blush in the dark.  
  
-  
  
Robin tells himself that he’s _not_ a teenager. His dick is _not_ half-hard just from seeing two pairs of bare legs. He does not want to turn over on his stomach and rut against the mattress, or preferably, roll over and kiss the owner of one of the pairs of legs, leaving a nice stretch of empty mattress empty for the other to come and join them.  
  
His hand his resting on his stomach, but he’s not going to slide it any further down. It doesn’t matter that the room is dark and they wouldn’t see him. They’d bloody well hear it.  
  
He almost flinches when Kasper begins to speak.  
  
“Hey, you don’t have any clothes.” There’s a small short silence.” “Robin. For tomorrow I mean.”  
  
“As I told you that my bag has gone missing I’m not terribly surprised you’ve arrived at this conclusion,” Robin says drily, feeling the bed move slightly, sheets rustling as Malcolm moves.  
  
“Malcolm, you’ll borrow - I mean lend him some of yours, right?”  
  
“What?” Malcolm says, bewilderment loud and clear in his voice.  
  
“He’s not going to fit in mine.” Kasper starts snickering and Robin sighs.  
  
“Go to sleep.”

“But ma’ I don’t want to. Tell me a story.”  
  
“I’m not telling you a story.”  
  
“I can tell you a story?”  
  
On his stomach Robin’s hand twitches. Kasper surely hadn’t meant for that to sound as suggestive as it actually did. He’s just hearing what his cock – that is to say, what _he_ wants to hear.  
  
“Go the fuck to sleep.” Frustration makes him a little more harsh than he wanted to be, but at least it has the result of getting the other man to shut up.

It takes a while for Robin to fall asleep, but as he hears Malcolm’s breaths even out, hears Kasper’s grow slow and deep, he can feel his own breaths trying to match theirs. And it’s like that, listening to his two unwantedly wanted roommates, that Robin falls asleep.

-

It turns out that they’re all early risers (Malcolm is very glad that he’d not _risen_ early this particular morning) and the drinks the night before have helped break the ice between them.  
  
It’s that and lingering sleepiness that has them getting ready and dressed with little awkwardness – ‘little’ because Robin’s baggage is still nowhere to be seen and he had to borrow a shirt from Malcolm.

And fine, it’s only a shirt – as it turns out his favourite blue one – but on Robin… It’s still a little… tight. His shoulders are too broad and his arms are too big. He’s not in danger of ripping through the Thai silk – um, most likely not – but this isn’t the problem.

The problem is that he looks _really good_ in it.

It’s not just that it highlights his body. It’s not just that it brings out the colour of his eyes.

It’s that he’s wrapped up in _Malcolm_ ’s shirt, some primal part of him saw this as staking his claim. Which is ridiculous, he had absolutely no claim on Robin, and anyhow a shirt isn’t a recognised way of claiming anything. Nor should it be. He’s fairly sure he thinks that would be a bad idea. But he can dream.

He can and certainly _did_ daydream about putting Kasper in another one of his shirts. The man isn’t small (hmm, no idea if he was _small_ ) but the shirt would be tad loose. Loose and unbuttoned, maybe slipping off one shoulder as he sat back against the pillows with Robin looming over him and –

Okay, better stop that daydream right there.

(Keep it for later if he had the chance to wank in the shower.)

-

“If I don’t get my bag today the hotel can do my fucking shopping,” Robin mutters as he fixes the collar on his borrowed shirt, a collar that doesn’t actually need to be fixed as he’s already fixed it twice already.  
  
It might be possible that he can’t stop touching the shirt. Malcolm’s shirt. That he’s wearing.

It’s silky soft and a little cool against his skin, and it… well he can’t say that it smells like Malcolm. Because he’s not gotten close enough to really smell him. But it smells good. Really good.

It might be possible that he has a problem. Or even two problems, he admits to himself as he can’t help but look when Kasper bends over to tie his shoe laces.  
  
-  
  
The bed was not comfortable, however Kasper doesn’t know if he’s relieved or not, knowing that he won’t be sleeping in it that night.  
  
They’ve not decided yet if it’s Robin’ or Malcolm’s turn, but needing to share the bed with either of them… Damn. He actually wasn’t joking about being a cuddler.  
  
There’s a distinct possibility that he’ll wake up clinging to whoever’ll be his bed partner. Or possibly he’ll wake up as he’s shoved to the floor for being a creep.

And he’d kinda deserve it, because even if he won’t have meant to get that close, he won’t really have it in him to regret it.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Or not. And that’s part of the problem isn’t it.  
  
-

 

When Malcolm walks into their room that evening he has a strong sense of déjà vu.  
  
Robin isn’t naked, but he is only wearing a pair of briefs. White briefs. Very tight ones.  
  
But that’s not the only difference. Kasper isn’t standing by the bed as much as sitting on it, appearing to be entirely focused on the screen of his tablet. And not even pretending to be focused like Malcolm is sure that he himself would have been, no. It really looks like he’s in a world of his own, fingers flying over the small screen, a frown firmly in place on his brow.  
  
Meanwhile Robin is pretty much glaring down at his own crotch.  
  
“They got the sizes right,” he scoffs. “But I told them to get boxers and these are not boxers.”

‘ _I guess your bag hasn’t shown up yet, huh_.’ Or, ‘ _Well, just go out and get some boxers then_.’  
  
Those are two perfectly reasonable things to say. But do either of those two sentences deign to leave Malcolm’s lips? No, of course they don’t.

"Well they look good," Malcolm says. And then freezes. Um. Once more he has to bite back a disclaimer saying that he’d of course not been looking or anything. Because now it wouldn’t just be stupid, it would also be a pretty clear lie.

Murmuring something about needing to use the bathroom Malcolm slips by Robin and locks the door behind him.  
  
-

It’s the silence that makes Kasper look up. He’d been back in the room before Robin, but once Robin arrived the man had kept up a constant stream of… not quite small talk, more like personal observation about anything and nothing, and more than a few complaints about the new clothes someone at the hotel had picked up for him. After a while Kasper had simply tuned him out, allowing the cadence and tone of his voice to wash over him but not really paying any attention to the actual words. Instead he made sure to answer all of the emails that had piled up during the day.

He notices when Malcolm enters the room, but only vaguely. At that point he’s busy trying to find diplomatic ways of calling the head of his Technical Support team an idiot, because seriously, what on earth possessed him to go and pick a fight with the Logistics team in the first place, but when a silence lowers itself over the room, only interrupted by the almost-slam of the bathroom door, he tears his attention away from his iPad.

"What did I miss?"

"It's uh, it's not important," Robin says, even if he looks a little pink in the cheeks. He turns around to put on his trousers and...

Well, Kasper's only human. It's not _his_ fault Robin feels like he has to bend over. Just like it wasn’t his idea for Robin to take off all his clothes and changes into the new ones. Yeah, even the underwear came off, and no, he’d not been imagining the size of the other man’s cock.  
  
Or well, he had, a couple of times that day, during his more boring meetings, but that wasn’t the point.

And since he’s human… well, self-doubt is part of that package too, yeah?

It’s silly. Just because there’s something Robin is not telling him, something obviously concerning him and Malcolm, does it mean they're excluding him. And even if they were… It's not like they're friends. They’ve not even known each other a full 24 hours yet. To expect anything is just, silly. Indeed.  
  
-

Malcolm knocks his head against the bathroom wall.  
  
Damn this hotel for the mix-up, damn them for not fixing it, damn himself for his big mouth, damn both of the other men for being so attractive. Damn Robin for his clear inability to keep clothes on. Damn Kasper for looking edible even fully clothed. Damn him for sitting on the bed and being so very easy to push backwards and climb on top of and-  
  
Damn everything.

Malcolm thought surviving sleeping next to one of them would be the hard part, no pun intended. But then they had to be nice as well. He had fun the night before.  
  
And now, now he’s _saying_ things. Without thinking. That’s not good. That’s the opposite of good.  
  
When someone knocks on the door he all but jumps out of his skin.  
  
“Not to rush you,” Kasper says. “But I was planning on taking a shower before dinner, do you think-“  
  
-

When the door suddenly opens Kasper takes a step back out of instinct.  
  
“All yours,” Malcolm says as he ducks past him without meeting his eyes.  
  
Right. Really made a guy feel appreciated that did. Fuck. He needs to stop being silly. He needs have a long talk to himself in the shower, during which he’d _not_ masturbate; what he would think about if he rubbed one out would _not_ be conductive to the discontinuation of silliness, and afterwards he’d be… well, he’d at least be clean.

The sound of the hotel room door opening and closing surprises Kasper and he turns his head to look. Robin is still only dressed in his briefs, and of Malcolm there’s no trace to be seen.  
  
“Seriously, what did I miss?” he tries again, looking at Robin and quirking one eyebrow. “You insult his mama or something?”  
  
“No,” Robin replies, and Kasper waits, but nothing more seems to be forthcoming. Shower it is then.  
  
-  
  
Robin is not thinking about Kasper being naked in the shower as he gets dressed in the clothes someone from the hotel went out and bought him. He’s not. He’s thinking about useless airlines and their inability to keep track of his luggage and how annoying that is.  
  
There’s not in any way a steady queue of mental images making its way into his head, all of Kasper standing beneath a stream of water, firm muscles glistening, water running down his neck and chest and thighs and everywhere Robin’s hands desperately would like to touch as well.

Kasper would probably hiss in surprise if he was suddenly pushed against the cool tile of the shower wall, but would he protest Robin getting on his knees in front of him?  
  
Robin licks his lips and shakes his head, silently reprimanding himself. That sort of thing only happens in porn. And speaking about porn…  
  
Grabbing the remote Robin goes to stretch out on the larger of the beds. He’s not stupid enough to actually _look_ at porn while Kasper is in the shower and Malcolm might return at any moment from wherever it was that he’d run off to, but he _could_ use the telly to distract himself from the show playing out inside his own head.  
  
Surely there’d be some programme good enough to catch his attention.  
  
No sooner has he stretched out on the bed and turned the telly on before his attention is well and truly caught, only it’s not the television that can take the credit for it.  
  
He travels quite a lot for work, and he’s noticed that there’s been a trend with hotels lately, where the wall – or part of the wall - between the shower and the main room is actually made of glass; sometimes frosted, sometimes with blinds, sometimes just clear.

Robin is not sure what the purpose of this is exactly but he’s never been more thankful for it.  
  
The blinds had been shut entirely yesterday during his own shower, but now they’re not. They’re very much not, the entire bottom half of the small window in the wall is uncovered, and suddenly there’s no need to wonder what Kasper might look like in the shower, because now he _knows_.  
  
-  
  
A brisk walk up and down the long corridor helps to settle Malcolm’s feeling of having committed a huge faux pas, at least a little.  
  
“It’s all right to pay people compliments,” he mutters just before he opens the door to their room. “Just don’t… do it again.”  
  
Taking a steadying breath he opens the door, tucking the keycard away in his trouser pocket. Robin’s now on the bed, dressed, which is for the best.  
  
Especially considering the way his eyes snap to Malcolm as he enters the room, and the way he _looks_. Both in the way he looks at Malcolm; with something almost close to desperation, and the ruddy flush high on his cheekbones.  
  
“What-“  
  
“Shhh,” Robin hisses, looking to the side and then back at Malcolm. “Don’t- well. Oh, _bloody hell_.”  
  
This is when Malcolm notices the background noise of the shower, just barely noticeable over the television. Oh, right. Kasper was going to shower, he’d said as much. But why is Robin acting so strangely?  
  
Walking towards Robin; Robin lying on the _bed_ , his mind cheerfully informs him as it also points out that it’s damned unlucky that he’d gotten dressed, Malcolm frowns and casts a glance at the bathroom door, which seems perfectly normal.  
  
-  
  
Robin has decided to plead temporal insanity. Something like that anyway. Surely that has to be the reason why he can hardly tear his eyes away from a poor unsuspecting man whose only faults so far has been to be entirely too gorgeous and not checking the blinds on the bathroom wall before showering.  
  
Even if Kasper turns around he won’t see him looking, because the blinds are lowered enough that Robin can’t see his face, and that should mean that Kasper won’t be able to see him.  
  
Fuck, he’s an awful human being but he can’t look away. Temporal insanity. Likely brought on by the loss of blood in his brain as it all flowed south.  
  
And it’s temporal insanity that makes him grab Malcolm’s arm when he comes close enough, pulling him down to sprawl beside him on the bed.

-  
  
“Look,” Robin hisses and Malcolm blinks rapidly, trying to understand what’s going on pushing himself up on one arm to try and sit up on the bed.  
  
“What-“  
  
“Just, _look_.”  
  
Malcolm freezes as Robin grabs his chin, and placidly he allows his head to be directed towards the wall. The bathroom wall. The bathroom wall that has a window in it that he’s pretty sure wasn’t there before. A window through which he can see-  
  
“Oh,” Malcolm breathes. And again only moments later. “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah,” Robin murmurs, his voice a quiet rumble in his chest.  
  
“We shouldn’t,” Malcolm says, not even sounding convinces to his own ears.  
  
“We’re not really looking,” Robin says, and Malcolm tears his eyes away from the enticing sight of Kasper from the chest down to give the other man an incredulous look. “We’re just _not_ not-watching,” Robin concludes, as if that makes any sense.  
  
-  
  
“If the blinds had been shut we’d still be facing the same direction, only we’d be looking at the television instead,” Robin argues, knowing that what he’s saying is utter crap but not being able to stop himself. “Consequently we’re not really looking at Kasper.”  
  
Kasper who was now running soapy hands all over his chest and stomach, going lower, and when he started washing his cock and balls Malcolm made a small noise and sank back down onto the bed.  
  
“Right. Not really watching. Gotcha.”

-  
  
Kasper thought that the shower had helped up until the point where he walks out of the bathroom.  
  
He’d heard the low murmur of voices before, so Malcolm’s probably back, and indeed, the two of them are sitting on the bed as he opens the bathroom door, Robin leaning against the headboard; knees bent, looking at the television and Malcolm sitting crossed legged, tablet in his lap, poking at something brightly coloured on the screen.  
  
Neither of them are looking at him, not even a small glance to acknowledge his presence in the room. He thought they’d all gotten fairly friendly last night, but now…

"Is there a problem here?" Kasper asks. "Have I done something to insult, or - or, I don't know."

Malcolm gives him a startled look, and something that looks an awful lot like guilt flickers over his face.

"Of course you've not done anything," Robin says, confused. "Why would _you_ have done something?"

"I just – it’ll sound fucking stupid, but. When I walk into the room you're both silent and won't look at me. Is that - is that because of something I did?"

Because he _did_ hear them talk before, while he was in the shower. But not now. And- and he’s probably making a big deal out of nothing.  
  
“Never mind.”

"Nothing's wrong. You've not done anything,” Malcolm says, but he says it while still looking down at his tablet.

 _Yeah that's why you won't look at me_ , Kasper doesn't say. Because that's- he's _done_ being an oversensitive idiot.  
  
-  
  
It’s the resigned look on Kasper’s face that does it.

"We did, though,” Robin says, silently cursing himself. “Did something we shouldn’t have done. My fault. The, uh." Robin points across the room to the blinds on the bathroom wall. "The blinds are... kind of open. And we...saw. You."  
  
-

A thought about how it was real lucky he didn't masturbate flashes through Kasper's head as he turns his head looks at the window into the bathroom.

"You looked at me showering?"

Malcolm sighs and lifts his head, face flushed a deep pink. "We didn't _not_ look?"  
  
Robin winces, but he doesn’t deny it.

Kasper tries to figure out where to go from here. He's not really opposed to them looking - he's… a bit flattered that they did.

"We're really sorry," Malcolm apologises, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"I don't think you need to be," Kasper says and runs a hand through his still damp hair before grabbing the back of his T-shirt and tugging it over his head. On second thought he should probably not have bothered putting it on in the first place. At least he’d not bothered with trousers.

Malcolm and Robin stares. And Kasper watches as Malcolm’s blush spreads down to his chest, visible in the open vee of his shirt.

"So, you want to stick to looking?" Kasper asks. "Or...?"

-

Robin rises stretches out his legs and gets off the bed in a smooth motion.  
  
Malcolm… again he can’t help but look. Even though Robin is dressed again it’s not possible to miss that he’s got an erection. Malcolm _had_ one, but it was pretty much chased away by his embarrassment. Now though, as Robin all but _stalks_ up to Kasper its making a pretty good attempt to come back.  
  
Robin pauses just inside Kasper’s personal space, a look of uncertainty flitting over his face as he hovers his hand over Kasper’s chest, almost but not quite touching.  
  
It’s Kasper who closes the distance between them, reaching up to cup the back of Robin’s head, tugging him forward into a kiss as both of their eyelids flutter closed, and Malcolm watches and almost forgets how to breathe.

The two keep kissing and while Malcolm really, really likes what he sees he's not sure if he is welcome to interrupt. Seems, rude, to just try and get between them. 

An image of actually being between them flashes by and yup, he's going to live the rest of his life with a red face. 

Kasper pulls back, and Robin sort of shuffles forward so he can start kissing his neck. And that's - that's really nice and distracting, but he has enough presence of mind to hold a hand out towards Malcolm. "Now you."

And really, he's pretty much helpless to that.

Kasper kisses him first though. And Malcolm knows that objectively the other man isn't short, but it's still a bit of a stretch and dip before their mouths can meet. The awkwardness of being stupidly tall. But any such thoughts flies away when a curious tongue flicks against his bottom lip. 

A hand touches his hip, then slides up his side - and isn't it odd that he can tell that's Robin? There's something smoothly confident about the way he moves. He whimpers a little into Kasper's mouth as those strong fingers find their way under his shirt, sure of their welcome.

Since he has seen both Robin and Kasper shirtless (and Robin more than shirtless) Malcolm knows he is the one who appears to spend the least amount of time at the gym. But Robin's fingers stroking over his body does not seem to mind the lack of a clearly defined six pack. 

Kasper pulls back. "Get rid of your shirt," he breathes. "And you too,” he adds to Robin.

"Get your pants off and we'll talk business," Robin drawls, even as he's helping Malcolm with his buttons.

"What if I'm shy," Kasper teases. "I know what you've got in yours after all. Could make a man feel... all sorts of things."

"And we've both seen yours... partially." He grins and Kasper grins with him. Within seconds they're on Malcolm, Robin on shirt duty and Kasper on trousers.

They both get somewhat distracted as more skin gets revealed. And Malcolm's trousers end up pooled at his knees, and shirt hanging from one arm.

The trousers pose the bigger problem and all of them are close to falling over as Malcolm tries to take a step closer to Kasper and trips, almost making them both crash to the floor before Robin somehow catches them. 

"Maybe we'll remove our own clothes." He rocks back and looks expectantly at Malcolm. "You first."

He's self-conscious again. His blush hasn't abated, and he isn't quite sure if he wants to show how far down it goes, seeing as he's... well, he's really not as built as the other two. They are beautiful and he is normal... though under their heated gazes, he does feel a little brave.

The trousers go first, so he doesn't trip again. Shirt and undershirt fall, and then it's just his pants. He takes a quick breath and pushes those down too, and then finally looks up.

Robin is palming his cock through his trousers and Malcolm swallows when their eyes meet because he's never seen blue eyes look that hot. 

"Break from undressing," Kasper announces and Malcolm no sooner looks his way before he's being pressed up against the wall and kissed by the shorter man. 

The bare thigh being forced between his is blessed friction, and the hands on his arse are  _very_  sure of their welcome. As he thrusts against smooth cotton covering Kasper’s hip he wonders whether he's going to end up staining the other man’s underwear. He has a strange moment of  _I shouldn't_  mixed with  _yesyesyes_.

"Not that I'm complaining about the view," Robin drawls, and there's a very promising sound of the bedsheets rustling. "But it is more comfortable over here."

"I would not complain about my position here," Kasper drawls and somewhat gleefully squeezes Malcolm's arse again. "But perhaps you have a point." He leans in even closer to Malcolm, whispers. "I would like to see you on the bed, waiting for me. Both of you."

"While we're young," Robin prompts, impatient with the lack of movement from his partners. He has already removed his shirt and is now undoing his belt. 

Kasper grudgingly releases him, and Malcolm daringly swoops down for another kiss. This one is short, almost chaste, and at the same time full of filthy promise. He's not graceful as he clambers onto the bed and crawls towards Robin, but he doesn't think anyone cares. Least of all Robin, who now has Malcolm's hands in his trousers and mouth on his.  
  
-

Watching, Kasper makes quick work of his own remaining article of clothing. As he pushes his underwear down his erect cock springs up to slap against stomach and he gives it a couple of idle tugs as he watches Malcolm's arse wobble slightly as he kneels over Robin. 

Kasper wouldn't  _mind_  getting fucked but it's not what he really wants at the moment. 

A thought snakes through his mind and he pauses, midstroke. "I don't suppose anyone has the necessary?"  
  
If not… well there was lotion in the bathroom, they could use that, and... well  _he_  was clean. He hoped the others were too.

Malcolm and Robin have separated – a pity - and both are now blushing. 

"Um," Robin says. "I do."

There's some hilarity to the fact that Robin has lube and condoms in his hand luggage instead of an extra change of clothes but Kasper is too relieved to make fun of him and only shoots him a grin before going to dig through his bag.

It's the most flustered Kasper has seen Robin so far and it's because he has owned up to having condoms and lube. Definitely some hilarity there, but snickering at the man seems like bad form. 

Unlike Robin himself because damn. 

Now that he is allowed to look, unlike when a hot stranger suddenly marched out of the shower, or decided to strip down in front of him to try on underwear, Kasper finds that he wants to do so much more than just look. And the same goes for what he wants to do with Malcolm. 

He tosses the stuff onto the bedside table for easy access, then climbs onto Robin. One hand fits snugly around Robin's fat cock, and the other fists into Malcolm hair to bring him close. 

"Please tell me," he says, voice low. "That one or both of you wanna get fucked. I'm-" he steals a kiss from Malcolm and then one from Robin. "I'll take such good care of you, I swear."

"I want, um, that," Malcolm says haltingly, a new flush of colour making its way down his throat. "I, if you want? Both of you?"

Robin gently takes Malcolm's chin, gazing into his eyes. "Both of us one after another, or..." He lets the unspoken question hang in the air - not because he wants to be teasing, but because Kasper is  _very_ good at pulling him off and it’s more than a little distracting.

"It's been a while," Malcolm says. "So maybe one after the other since you're really, um, big. Oh, and you too," he adds and looks at Kasper. "I didn't mean-"

"I have eyes," Kasper says, amused. "Not to mention that my hand is wrapped around him, barely at that. He is bigger." He lowers his voice to a purr. "Not just his cock either. Such a lovely big man. Tell us what  _you_  want?"

"I want you to fuck him first," Robin replies, then moans when Malcolm's lovely hand joins Kasper's. "Open him up for me." Biting his lip, he watches the two men kiss each other again, only for Malcolm to slide his mouth along Kasper's jaw and down his neck. "Maybe I'll suck him while you're all the way in."

"Maybe you'll suck him?" Kasper repeats, his time amused. "You think you will be able to resist?" He doesn't bother to wait for a reply and instead pulls Malcolm's head up for an open-mouthed kiss. "I'll make you feel so very good, my lovely," he murmurs. "You will not regret it."

-

Robin's dick feels bereft when it's suddenly left alone, but as the other two roll to lie beside him he wraps his own hand around himself. 

Kasper looks completely focused as he kisses, eyes closed and brows set in a little furrow of concentration; like it's all that he's thinking about, only that can't be the case as he's reaching out to blindly grab for the bottle of lube. 

"Let me know if anything doesn't feel good," Kasper prompts, his eyes dark and Robin shudders despite not being the one being addressed. "Because I want you to feel good."  
  
-

To be entirely honest Kasper wants to be the best Malcolm has ever had so when this crazy amazing thing is over and they go their separate ways, he'll remember it. He'll think of it when he rubs one out, and- a stupidly possessive rush fills Kasper's chest - he'll think of it when he's with someone else, someone who won't fuck Malcolm nearly as well as he's about to be fucked.  
  
Someone who won’t make him shiver with want as he’s touched. 

Robin is watching them, Kasper can feel it like a physical touch on his own skin, and he wants to prove to him too that he can fuck Malcolm into a shuddering pile of  _want._ It's a stupid school boy competition but he wants Robin to have to work on it if he wants to impress Malcolm. Just as much as he just wants to fist his hand in Robin's dark hair and kiss him stupid. 

He can't wait to be buried in deep and to have Malcolm tighten around his cock when Robin starts sucking. He wants to fuck Malcolm so hard that every thrust shoves him down Robin's throat.

"Aah!" Malcolm's eyes slit open when Kasper pauses, "No, no, keep going, please. Deeper, please."

"Aren't you polite?" Kasper rewards him with a biting kiss, doing as Malcolm wants and pressing his finger further into his pliant body. He's satisfied that Malcolm follows his lips blindly when he pulls back. "What about you?" he asks Robin. "You going to just sit there silent?"

"I'm enjoying myself," Robin says, and fucking hell, his voice has gone even deeper than before. What he's going to sound like after having his throat fucked... 

Malcolm clenches around his finger and Kasper wonders if it's because of sharing his thoughts. Or because it really has been quite a while since he got fucked because he's tight, much too tight still to take a cock. But not tense, not resisting, just... just going to need some more fingers before he's ready. 

"How sensitive are you?" Kasper asks and bites at Malcolm's jaw. "Can I rub your prostate or will that be too much too soon?"

He feels the heat of Robin's body pressing up against his and Malcolm's sides, pulse jumping a bit at the way Robin's still fisting himself lazily. Robin has his mouth pressed to Malcolm's ear - Kasper is indescribably jealous, especially when Robin starts murmuring secrets.

Whatever he said, it's got Malcolm's jaw tight, and through his clenched teeth he hisses, "Yesss."

"Yes?" Kasper asks, looking towards Robin.

He's got a smug smile on his pale lips. "Apparently," he says, almost purring, "he'll be able to twice. So..." Robin winks, "one each between us."

Malcolm shudders and tenses and then forcefully relaxes again. "Yeah, twice. Not more. So just, get me stretched. I- I want to come with you inside of me."

"You are a wonder," Kasper murmurs and Robin looks smug, as if it's just because of him Malcolm is going to come twice. Never mind that it's not his fingers pumping in and out of the arse that's still a little tighter than Kasper thinks is beneficial for both of them. 

"Relax," he says and trails his free hand down Malcolm's side. "Think nice, stretchy thoughts."

"Stretchy thoughts?" Robin asks, eye brow quirking up. 

"You should keep them in mind too," Kasper says, smirking. He's a bit more generous with the lube before the third finger, sliding inside slickly as Malcolm moans. "I may not be able to come twice, but I can still use my fingers to open you up while you're in him."  
  
Robin's actually paused, hand loosely around the base of his cock, mouth open. He still seems a little shell-shocked when Malcolm pulls him down.  
  
-

It's quite possible, Malcolm muses as he licks into Robin's mouth, that entering the hotel opened some sort of portal to another dimension where things like this is normal. It would certainly explain how he's in bed with not only one but two gorgeous partners. 

"He's got nice fingers," Malcolm promises as he ends the kiss, hint a smile playing on his lips.   
  
Alternate dimension or not, best to roll with it. 

"As nice as mine?" Robin asks. Malcolm has one leg bent at the knee; Robin slides his palm down Malcolm's thigh, stopping short of his cock. He glances at Kasper, quirking an eyebrow before moving his hand back up, nails dragging along Malcolm's skin.

Malcolm's breath hitches. Kasper's pushing his other leg up almost to his chest, exposing him beautifully. He can't see the progress of Kasper's fingers from here - though he can certainly feel them - but going by the expression on both Kasper' and Robin's faces, and their rapt attention, he knows it's an enjoyable sight.

He suddenly notices that Kasper's hips are moving, that he's rubbing himself off on the sheets - consciously or unconsciously, it's hard to tell. Mmm. Must definitely be an enjoyable sight.

Then Kasper fingers glances over Malcolm's prostate and he lets out an embarrassingly high pitched whimper.  

"Apologies," Kasper murmurs. "I did not think about the change in angle."

"It's just, don't want to come yet," Malcolm manages and sternly tells himself that no, he will not ask for a repeat accident. He wants to get fucked by more than fingers. 

Licking his lips he glances at Robin's prick. No, still big. Having them both inside him at the same time would have to-

Wait. Malcolm blinks. Did he expect this to happen again? 

They... they did have one more night. And the idea of both of them in him is intoxicating, if they did agree to fuck tomorrow. He'd have to deal with the ache on his flight the following day, but if that was the only reminder he would have of them... well, there were worse memories to have.

And it isn't like they'd consent to him taking pictures of them naked, so...

"Give me your cock," he pants. "Take me."

"Let me," Robin murmured when Kasper reached for a condom, the angle awkward as he kept his fingers inside Malcolm. 

He didn't settle just for fetching and opening one, instead Kasper had to grit his teeth and think deeply unpleasant thoughts as a big, warm hand rolled the condom down over his cock, and again as the mate to that hand followed to coat him liberally in lube. 

"It fits," Robin remarked as his hand slipped down to cup Kasper's balls. 

"You-" Kasper breathed and took Robin by the chin to hold him still for a kiss. "Did you think it'd slide off? You're not that big."

"Just checking," Robin says breathily, grinning. He gently squeezes. "You aren't complaining." 

"You weren't complaining when you were, mmh, when you were ogling me in the shower."  
  
"That was your own fault."  
  
“Oh really?”

"Can we argue later?" Malcolm breaks in. "I'd like both of you tonight, remember?" And though he knows very well that Kasper has to pull out his fingers before he can shove his cock in, it still makes him shudder when he does. "Now, now, now, please..."

-

Robin bites his own lip so he doesn't ask any questions that's not any of his business. Like why it's been 'a while' since Malcolm let himself get fucked when he's obviously desperate for it. Or where he lives and if he'd consider letting someone take care of that need on a more permanent basis. 

 _Two someones even,_  Robin thinks as the head of Kasper's cocks disappears into Malcolm's arse and the blond shudders and gasps. 

Kasper is steady and slow, his eyes on Malcolm's face to catch any hint of discomfort or pain. Robin follows his gaze, and there is nothing but desperate rapture - he wonders what his expression will be when he comes. He wants to find out.

Still, he's good and doesn't reach for Malcolm's flushed prick, instead magnanimously helping to spread Malcolm's legs wide. Kasper is holding Malcolm's other up and away, his grip tight as he continues pushing in. It seems to take forever and a day for him to bottom out - when he does, all three of them sigh in unison.

Kasper's free hand goes to Malcolm's chest, lazily exploring as he looms over the other man.

"I assume I am allowed to get at your prostate now," Kasper says. "Or else you might wish to turn-"

"No it's fine, want to see you. Both of you." Malcolm licks his lips and Kasper' and Robin's attention is immediately drawn to them. Robin gets there first and swallows the moan rising from them when Kasper begins to thrust. 

Kasper's not going to rush this. He's going to draw it out as long as he can, he wants to give Malcolm the ride of his life (and when -  _if_  - there is another time, he can have Malcolm ride him proper), he wants to _ruin_  him for any other partner. He may not be as big as Robin, but he knows how to use the tool given to him. 

Snickering now would probably not be appreciated, so Kasper instead leans over to taste the skin of Robin's neck.

It's a long neck yielding plenty of tender spots as Kasper explores it, and he'd like to continue and perhaps even dare to mark it up a little, but that- he can do that when Robin is doing the fucking. 

Malcolm's chest is just as broad but less defined than Robin's, though no less lovely as it is decorated sparsely with blond hair, not to mention a pair of pink stiff nipples that makes Kasper's mouth water.

-

Robin follows Kasper's example, gently applying his teeth on Malcolm’s neck until the hand Malcolm has in his hair starts to tighten and pull. He  _loves_  having his hair pulled and yanked on, and he moves to the juncture between shoulder and neck. It'll be hidden from view, considering the shirts Malcolm favours, so he has no compunctions about nibbling and sucking. Hard.  
  
Kasper's breath shoots out of his body when Malcolm clenches. He can feel the man's cock between their bodies, wet and hot, rubbing against their stomachs as they move.

Suddenly the plan to draw it out as long as he can receives a much tighter time frame. 

Budget proposals, Kasper tells himself sternly. Boring hideous budget proposals. Do not think about the gorgeous man stuck on your cock. Or the one moaning next to you. 

When he brushes Malcolm's left nipple with his tongue the sweet tight heat around him tightens again. 

 _Fuck_. 

His hand shifts, dipping lower so he can prop Malcolm up just that little bit against his body -

He knows immediately that he's at the perfect angle.  
  
Robin catches his gaze; the look in his pale eyes is wicked, inviting him to take his fill, to fall. Kasper can't help but think, if this wasn't their first time together they might have dispensed with the condoms altogether. It actually makes his hips stutter, the image of Malcolm dripping with his come even as Robin's cock slips in. And when Robin pulls out, Kasper and Malcolm can clean him up, lapping their shared taste off his cock.

At least the condom dulls everything a little and gives him a chance to not embarrass himself. If he'd gotten to sink into Malcolm  _bare_ , feel the slick slide of skin on skin... 

His hand tightens on Malcolm's leg, and his next thrust is the most powerful yet. 

"Yes," Robin murmurs. "Make it good. Because it is good, isn't it? Malcolm?" he adds when there's no reply. 

"Huh?"

"Can you still think?" Robin teases. Just as Malcolm opens his mouth to retort, he sucks on the bruise he left behind and relishes the whine he gets. He also relishes the beautiful groan from Kasper, no doubt from the feeling of Malcolm tightening around him.  
  
Soon it would be his turn. He can feel his heartbeat in his cock, and he can see the glistening precome collecting at the tip. Fuck, and no one is even thouching- This thought is no sooner out of his head before Malcolm starts touching him.

"How about you? Still thinking with anything other than this?" He squeezes gently, and grins.

It transforms his entire face, brightening his eyes and making his heavy eyebrows seem less stern. He looks terribly young all of a sudden and Robin's hand free hand, the one not caressing Malcolm's chest, clenches into the sheets. Not out of guilt, out of want. 

God he wished they'd all met ten-twenty years earlier. While all of them would have been able to come multiple times in one night. 

"Robin?" Now it’s Malcolm who is waiting for a reply and Robin bites the inside of his cheek to clear his head. 

"Sorry," he says carelessly. "You're very distracting. You're both very distracting."  
  
-  
  
Kasper preens under this praise, and he's able to lift a hand to fist in Robin's hair. He watches as Robin's eyelids flutter in pleasure, sharing a smirk with Malcolm, and then yanks Robin into position. "I hope we're not distracting you too much. Since you're supposed to suck his cock, after all."

"I think you'll find I said that I  _might_ ," Robin says but gives it away by licking his lips. "But sure, I'll take one for the team."  
  
"Your cock is really screaming out how much you hate this," Kasper snorts. "I see it crying."  
  
-

Robin licks his lips again and then leans up to kiss Malcolm just for the sake of not doing as Kasper tells him, but it quickly gets to be an event in and of itself and it's not until Malcolm moans too much to keep kissing him that Robin slides down the bed to rest his cheek on Malcolm's stomach.

The sight makes his mouth water. Malcolm's cock may not be as big as his own, but it's fat and he can only imagine his mouth stretched wide to accommodate. It's slick and wet, a real treat but...

 _Fuck this_ , he thinks. He wraps a hand around the base, catching Malcolm's attention. It takes a moment for his eyes to focus properly, but when they do, Robin asks tersely, "Are you clean?"

Another moment stretches past as Malcolm collects his thoughts; even Kasper has slowed (but not stopped). When Malcolm nods, "Yeah  _\- yes_."

Robin grins and swoops down.

 _Fuck the taste of latex anyway_ , he thinks as he drags his tongue over the glans, cleaning it up with thorough licks. And the condoms with artificial flavours aren't any better. No, this is  _much_ nicer. Malcolm even tastes good. Sweeter than his last lover, not as bitter.

It's somewhat of a trial and error to suck the cock of someone who's getting fucked, and Robin ends up letting Kasper doing most of the job to push Malcolm up and into his mouth. Doesn't matter if he holds the cock he's sucking still if Kasper bloody well moves Malcolm's entire body when he thrusts.  
  
-

Malcolm doesn't think he can't last much longer. His toes are curled into the sheets, his hands grasping the pillow on either side of his head. He cannot really think beyond the hot cock driving inside him, beyond the hot mouth around his own cock. He's not ever taken two people to bed at the same time, but he might have to do more of it in future, if only to recreate the thigh-shaking bliss of it.

(He doesn't think about how it wouldn't  _really_  be recreated without Robin and Kasper. He doesn't.)

The only thing that would make it better would be if he could suck either of them at the same time, and it would also have the benefit of stopping the constant stream of moans falling from his lips. He's sure he'll be embarrassed about that later. 

"Tell us when you're close," Kasper purrs. "I want to see you spill on your stomach and make a mess."

"And how about what I want?" Robin asks and Malcolm whines as the hot suction has stopped. 

He finds that he doesn't mind  _too_  much at the heated look in Kasper's eyes as he looks down at Robin. "Do you want him to come on your face instead?" His voice is almost a whisper but carries to Malcolm's ears like the sweetest of music.   
  
He bites his lip, muffling each moan he makes in time with the hard thrusts. 

"Would you like that?" Kasper persists, thumbing Robin's lower lip and smearing the seed there. "Covered in hot stickiness, and of course I'll clean you up before you fuck him -"

"Yes," Robin hisses. "All of that."

"Malcolm?" Kasper asks. "Yay or nay?"

It takes him a while to find the air, much less the words. 

"Please," he gasps and shudders as Kasper's cocks hits his prostate straight on. "Anything. I just- need to come."

Robin fists Malcolm's cock, letting Kasper do all the work. He keeps his face hovering over so the head smears along his cheek every other stroke. He's facing the blonde.

"That's right," he croons. "Come for us. Come on me."

Kasper's hand slaps down onto Robin's arse and the breath huffs out of him - Malcolm's breath hitches. 

He casts a sly look back up at Kasper before returning to Malcolm. His voice lowers, and  _fuck_  it should be illegal. "I can't wait to fuck you. Can't wait to get you hard again. You're going to be so sensitive and you're going to be begging, begging me to come inside you."

"And," Kasper breaks in, palming the red mark he's left on Robin's skin, "everytime he fucks into you, he'll pull back and fuck himself on my fingers."

Malcolm groans and his hands scramble over the sheets. Robin catches one and brings it down so he can suck two of Malcolm's fingers into his mouth, tickling the sensitive skin between his fingers with his tongue. 

Kasper lets his hand fall down a second time on Robin's arse and then rubs the marks. 

"Want to get fucked tomorrow night?"

"Mmm." He lets the fingers slip from his mouth. "If you keep doing that while fucking me, maybe."

"Maybe?" 

"You have to be up for it first."

"Hah." Kasper's hips are still moving steadily, but faster. "You listen to Malcolm. He's not got any complaints on how up for it I am."

But Malcolm does not look to be in a state to give any recommendations either. His eyes are glazed and unseeing and his mouth has fallen open, begging for someone to either kiss him or fill it with a cock.

"Please?" he says again and Robin's cock jumps at how wrecked he sounds.  
  
"We've got you," he murmurs and strokes his hand over Malcolm's chest. "Come for us." He pinches a nipple.  
  
-

It's as if he'd been waiting for permission - again, Kasper mused, very polite. But there's nothing polite about the way he twitches and spurts over Robin's face (though perhaps the argument could be made that Robin had  _asked_  for it and -)

 _Fuck, fuckfuck_  -

It's probably the combination of Malcolm's blissed out face and Robin's satisfied one that has Kasper spilling, more than the sweet tightness that he continues to stutter his hips into.

"Fuck," he exclaims and presses in as far as he can get as the last shudder runs through him. "Fucking fuck-"  
  
"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Robin asks, and when Kasper opens his eyes (when had he even closed them?) it's to the sight of Robin looker smugger than anyone has to right to when their face is streaked with semen. As Kasper watches some of it slides down, over that long, long neck, to pool in the hollow of his collar bone.   
  
Very casually Robin licks his lips, then brings up a finger to scrape over his cheek. As the come-covered finger pops into Robin's mouth, Kapser's hips decides to thrust one last time, and Malcolm moans beneath him.

"I'm going kiss you with this mouth," he says hoarsely. His hand shakes as he reaches for Robin, but his grip is secure as he pulls on dark hair, raising Robin to his knees and then closer so he can do as promised. Robin's lips and face are slick and sweet with the taste of Malcolm, no doubt smearing on Kasper's own face.

"What about me?" comes Malcolm's voice. "Don't I get to help?"

Kasper laughs and pushed Robin towards the head of the bed. "Go on," he says, swiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

As they kiss, the two ridiculously pretty men he's somehow managed to get in bed, Kasper pulls out of Malcolm, careful not to let the condom get away from him. 

After tying it off he looks around unsure what to do with it. Mentally shrugging he throws it on the table next to the bed. Better it's there than if someone steps on it. 

When he turns back Robin his half-straddling Malcolm, rubbing his cock on Malcolm's stomach as they kiss, seeming to be lost in a world of their own. 

That is a very good view - especially with the apparent handprint on Robin's arse - and after a moment's thought, a very good position. The lube is on the bed - thankfully unspilled - and Kasper covers his fingers again. He surges forward, thighs shaking slightly, and drops a kiss to the base of Robin's spine. 

He's not sure if the man registers this, but he certainly takes notice when Kasper's fingers slip between his arsecheeks.

Robin's head snap up and his back arches. 

"Warn a man," he gasps, put be also pushes back on Kasper's fingers.

"What?" Malcolm asks, peering up over Robin's shoulder. His lips are shiny and swollen and cherry-red and Kasper files the image away to use in a blow job fantasy at a later date. 

"Just fulfilling my part of the bargain," he says, winking. He wants to take Robin down a peg - he was entirely too smug, even if he did have a lovely prick - and it's very satisfying when Robin's arms buckle and he presses his face into Malcolm's neck.

Malcolm winks back at Kasper, then reaches to pull on the Robin's aforementioned cock

"Tread carefully," Robin warns. "Or you'll not get fucked a second time."

The speed with which Malcolm snatches his hand back makes Kasper snicker. 

"No regrets then?"

"Not at all," Malcolm assures, and he sounds so earnest over his satisfaction that Kasper feels heat rise to his own cheeks.

At the end of all this (damn that there has to be an end), he's going to make sure that he gives the highest rating possible to this hotel and its service. They may have made a mistake, but the result of it is incomparable. 

He hopes it doesn't show too clearly in his face. Too much too soon.

"Get on your knees," he tells Malcolm. "We'll clean you up after Robin is done and you've messied your stomach."

The thought occurs to him that the cleaning people might wonder what the hell they've been up to in this room, best to remember to leave a nice tip for them as well.  
  
-  
  
After some shuffling around, damn shame the bed was just a double and not a king, Malcolm is on his hands and knees with Robin pressed up behind him, and Kasper behind Robin pressing kisses to his neck.

"You've got such a beautiful arse," Robin murmurs and squeezes it with both hands. "Just lovely." He spreads Malcolm's cheeks and grins when the flushed little ring of his hole seems to wink at him. 

Again Robin despairs the need for condoms - despite being the one to supply them - but he doesn't give in to the urge to put his tongue and mouth to use in Malcolm's arse. He sternly reminds himself that he'll keep that image for wanking materiel in future, because there's not going to be a time when he can actually do that. There's not.

Instead he slips his fingers in; Malcolm is slick and stretched, but Robin wants to make sure there's no pain. That'll ruin all the fun. And isn't fun (and pleasure) the reason for all of this?

-

Kasper on the other hand is entertaining similar thoughts about Robin's arse, but he gets distracted by Malcolm when the blond moans and lets out a shaky breath. 

"Fuck me," Malcolm says, arching his back and trying to look over his shoulder without accidentally falling over. For some reason his limbs doesn't quite do as he wants. 

He watches Kasper raise his hand, and hears the slap as it comes down on Robin's arse, and feels Robin press against him more firmly. His elbows slip a little and Malcolm gives up, leaning over and resting his head against his folded arms.  
  
He'll get to look tomorrow, especially if Kasper fucks Robin like he'd promised. Mmm, yes.

Kasper's sliding the condom on Robin, returning the earlier favour, biting Robin's ear and earning himself a loud hiss.

"Just making sure it's on properly," Kasper says innocently as he tugs on Robin's cock a fair few times more than necessary. 

"Don't spoil this for me," Malcolm warns. "Don't make him come."

"If he comes from just this you're better off waiting for me to recover," Kasper drawls and licks Robin's neck. It's possible he has developed a neck and spanking kink directly related to this man. 

 

"So sure of yourself, are you?" Robin challenges, batting Kasper's hand away. "Maybe  _I_ should fuck  you, teach you what's what."

"I would like to see you try," Kasper says. He'd almost tacked on a ' _love_ ' at the end of that sentence, relieved that he'd caught himself. That would have been... awkward. This was no strings attached. It would remain that way. 

Robin would reply, but he's too busy sinking into Malcolm. God. He's still so tight. He rocks forward and forward and forward, and Malcolm is whining on every other breath, and Kasper - bastard - is spreading his fingers wide inside Robin.

"For the record," Robin rasps. "If I don't last as long as some it's because no one was bloody fingering Kasper while he fucked you."

Malcolm let's out some noises that could, with some free interpretation, be said to be "Oh, really?"

Robin leans down and presses his forehead against the back of Malcolm's neck. Then kisses it. "Fuck."

"Yes, please," Kasper purrs and scissors his fingers. 

It's almost too hard - haha - to move, but never let it be said that Robin can't rise - again, haha - to the challenge. He ghosts a hand over Malcolm's abdomen and feels the muscles tense, then pulls back, forcing Kasper's fingers deeper. Then he drives forward, snatching a loud "Ah!" from the man beneath him.

He kisses Malcolm between his shoulder blades as he starts up a steady rhythm - one that should be praised, given the pleasure rushing through him.  
  
Of course it's then that Kasper starts to slap his arse in earnest.

The way Malcolm reacts you'd think he's the one having a hand smack down on his arse. He bloody well whimpers and his body screws up tight around Robin who curses, and then again as the next slap hits. 

"You need to sit down for any long meetings tomorrow?" Kasper asks innocently.   
  
-

The thought that  _he_  does flits through Malcolm's head but it's just as quickly gone.   
  
-

"I'll kiss it better later, if you like," Kasper offers. Robin's reddening bottom looks delicious, and he doesn't have to know that Kasper actually means to bite alongside his kisses. "And Malcolm will help me, won't he?"

Robin snatches Malcolm's reply - if he'd had one - snaking a hand to stroke his promisingly hard cock.

"You gonna make a mess out of the bed?" He whispers then in a sudden attack of sensibleness he realises what that means. "Kasper, get- fucking Christ!"

"Yes?" Kasper asks and twists his fingers again, then taps his finger against the special little spot he found. "Where can I get this fucking Christ?"

Sadly it's terribly hard to stay upset at someone in the process of melting his spine and Robin settles for taking a few deep breaths. 

"Get a towel from the bathroom to put beneath Malcolm or get a rubber on him, I'm bloody well not sleeping in the wet spot."

Kasper makes a face, which then slips into a exaggerated tragic expression that is rather wasted as neither of his partners can see it. "But then I'll need to leave."

"Then pass me a rubber but that seems like a fucking waste," Robin growls. "I want him messy."

And Kasper does as well. Sigh.

He pulls out his fingers, making sure to slowly drag them over that spot that makes Robin curse and shake. He rises and gets off the bed - and takes a moment to just  _look_. Malcolm's turned his face to the side, and it is flushed and beautiful, as is his neck and his mouth open and wet and the source of moans and pleas and praise.

Robin, apparently waiting for the towel before he'd continue to pull Malcolm off, has gripped the man's hips tightly. He fucks slowly, making every thrust count, and for all that the bed is solid, it is creaking.  
  
Fuck that looks good.  
  
Instead of grabbing a towel - which would involve breaking the view - Kasper grabs the cloth robe that's hanging over one of the chairs. It's basically a towel anyway.

And besides, they might need to use the towels after this. Messy was nice up until you woke up crusted in semen. Robes on the other hand... he didn't really think any of them would feel the need to cover up now.  
  
Sadly the shower was much too small for them to use together, but as he'd already learnt, the other two had no problem with watching... and he wouldn't mind seeing them wet and soapy either, water trailing down their bodies and-

"Kasper," Robin demanded. "Towel."  
  
"Stressing will get you grey hairs," Kasper tutted as he sauntered back to the bed.

He bunches the robe on the mattress between Malcolm's legs - Robin can adjust it himself if he persists on being snippy. Kasper says this out loud, and swallows Robin's snarl, licking into Robin's mouth to keep him quiet.  
  
He slides a free hand along Malcolm's arse, then up his spine, then to grasp the back of his neck.

"Tell me, us, when you're close," he says and squeezes his hand. 

"I'll try," Malcolm promises and shivers. The back of his neck is as flushed as his face, and the red has fanned down over his shoulder blades as well.  
  
"Good," Kasper murmurs and wonders how Malcolm would have reacted if he'd gone with his first instincts and say 'Good boy'. Because he _is_ such a good boy for them.

In Kasper's experience good boys are always in line for rewards. In Robin's case that would include more spanking. But what about Malcolm?

He finds the lube hidden in the rumpled sheets, and meets Robin's confusion with a grin. His right hand goes to spread one of Malcolm's arsecheeks, and his left slides down to where he and Robin are joined.

Both of his partners hisses when he touches where they're joined.

"Kasp-" Robin says warningly. "He said it's been a while."  
  
"Let him speak for himself," Kasper says and gently pets the stretched ring with one slick finger. "Just a finger or two, mind, but do you want this, Malcolm?"  
  
-

He rallies, not quite able to push up onto his elbows again, but he turns his head as much as he's able to. Kasper looks calm, if hungry, and Robin is on the way to being totally wrecked.

"I..." He licks his lips and swallows. His voice sounds croaky and hoarse. "One - one first?"

"Don't feel obliged," Robin says. He wants it too, wants to have Kasper's talented fingers alongside his slippery cock, but there's no point taking unnecessary risks.

Malcolm on the other hand (heh), thinks that this could be just what's needed for him to get fucked by both of them tomorrow night. If they stretch him a little more now... that has to help, right?

"You'll stop if I say?"  
  
"Of course," Kasper promises and Malcolm whines when the hand disappears from his skin. But then he's being kissed and that makes up for it. "Not going to hurt you," Kasper whispers and steals another kiss.  
  
-

"I trust you." Really, the earnest truth in Malcolm's voice and face  _hurts._ It really hurts to know that this is... well, almost a business partnership. It'll all be over when they check out. They may see each other again, given that they've met here for the same conference but... it isn't a very high chance.

"Trust you both," and now he's smiling back at Robin.

Better make the most of it then. Kasper kisses Malcolm again, curls their tongues together before licking along the other man's teeth. He ends it only when air begins to be an issue.

"Thank you," he says. And if it comes out more earnestly then he meant, well, the other two are kind enough not to remark on it.

He nips and kisses his way down Malcolm's back again, and grabs the lube to reapply to his fingers, just to be safe.    
  
"Hold still for a moment," he tells Robin.

Everyone shudders when Kasper gently stretches Malcolm's already stretched entrance - and then when he finally wiggles his forefinger into the comfortably snug space, Robin's breath hitches.

"Stop, stop," Malcolm gasps. He flails a hand backwards, as if to physically hold Kasper, but it falls back onto the mattress. "Not pull out, I -" He whimpers. "Just wait."

"Anything you need," Kasper murmurs. He won't get hard again, but to be reminded about how it felt inside of Malcolm... He would consider bringing viagra with him on his business travels after this but then again, this is not going to repeat itself.

-

Robin's breathing is laboured, but he tries to hold himself still, almost vibrating with restrained power. Kasper considers giving his heart another good smack, but he decides that'd be cruel.

"Um." Malcolm's eyes are closed, eyelashes ridiculously long and blond – fanning down against his cheeks and- Robin stops the thought before it turns into something soppily poetic. "Further?” Malcolm asks. “With just that - that one?"

"You don't, don't sound very sure," Robin points out. His tone is gentle, but there is a ragged edge to it, forced through a clenched jaw as it is. "Take all the time you need, ba - all the time you need." That was... a little too close for comfort. Flings didn't call for petnames. No matter how lovely his partners were.

"You're still not letting him speak for himself," Kasper mutters, but he also doesn't move. "You're sure? More lube maybe?"  
  
Those blond lashes flutter open and Malcolm needs a moment to focus his eyes. "Further. Please?"

-  
  
"Tell me when," Kasper says and begins to press his finger in deeper, he pauses slightly at the second knuckle but when no protest is forthcoming he continues until it's fully inside. And it’s so tight and hot and slick that it almost feels like he _could_ get hard again.

-  
  
Malcolm just hums in pleasure. Maybe it's muscle memory at work, but the stretch is divine now. He's not quite ready for another cock yet - or another finger too quickly, for that matter - but he can rock back slightly. But wordless begging isn't going to satisfy his partners, so he says, clearly as he can, "Move - move please."

His mouth falls open when Robin slowly -  _slowly_  - fucks him, and Kasper carefully fingerfucks him, and - and Malcolm isn't quite sure how he hasn't come yet.

-

Kasper can't help but regret the condom earlier. Malcolm is slick, but he could have been slick with more than lube. He could have been dripping with it. And there's something definitely delicious about the idea of Robin's cock gliding through his come. Still, no crying over small imperfections when he gets to have this. He moves his finger, carefully, and then when he thinks he's got the right angle he crooks it.  
  
The effect is immediate and Malcolm's arms collapses the rest of the way beneath him until his chest his pressed into the bed, and if not for Robin's hands holding him steady the rest of his body might have followed. Kasper freezes, worried that the change in angle might cause some discomfort, but... the sounds Malcolm is making does not sound pained.

"God, do that again," Robin rasps. "I think he really likes it."

"And you do too?" Kasper licks his lips. He kind of wishes that he's in the right position to finger Robin at the same time. But then he'd have to sacrifice the angle he's worked to achieve. Hearing Malcolm's almost-cries, though, he's not got the heart to do that. "You wait," he tells Robin, "tomorrow I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't talk."

"Big words," Robin huffs. "Fine. But if you come before I do I'll fuck you until you'll need to ask for an extra pillow to sit on as you board your flight out of here. But I'll do it so good you'll not care."

The gentle way Kasper strokes his free hand over Malcolm's back is entirely at odds with the look in his eyes as he looks at Robin. "Deal," he grins, white teeth flashing as he drowns the sting of having to leave in images of Robin's arse pink and red and spread around his cock. "You wanna suck Malcolm as I fuck you or just concentrate on the experience?"

"You're- ah, very full of yourself aren't you?" Robin grunts.   
  
"Ah, but not as full as our friend here is of you."

"Wanted both'f you in me," Malcolm slurs. They almost can't hear him. "Then I'd be prop'ly full."

 _Oh_. Wasn't that an intoxicating image? His cock deep in Malcolm, who sits on his lap as Kasper presses forward and into that tight space. His imagination goes further than that, removing stupid latex so he and Kasper will be slick against each other, and then when they slip free Malcolm will be  _dripping_.

"Shhh," Kasper soothes. "We are both in you now. Would you like another finger?"

"I-" Malcolm shivers. "'M close. Not time 'nough."

"There is if I do this," Robin slides his hand 'round Malcolm's hip to grip the base of his cock, tight. "If you want?"

"No, no." He knows his limits, and while he doesn't usually mind stretching (heh) them, this time he won't. There is time for that tomorrow, especially since they're not going to waste any time any more. "Just - move, an' touch. Touch me."

Kasper stretches and places a kiss to Malcolm's shoulder and, as Robin starts up, moves and deliberately presses against Malcolm's prostate. He's unbelievably turned on now - though he's not going to get it up tonight - but he can only imagine how Malcolm is feeling. Or even how Robin's feeling, since the man's held on the longest.

As Robin grips both of Malcolm's hips again to keep him from sliding further up the bed, Kasper uses what brain cells haven't already given up for the day to finger Malcolm's arse and stroke his cock at the same time. It's trickier than it should be, but he's got much to be distracted by. There's a constant dream of breathy little whines and moans from Malcolm now, as well as the slick, wet sound as they both stroke inside of him, and every so often Robin moans, or grunts, and the sound is deep enough to feel as if it's vibrating in Kasper's bones.

"Come for me," Kasper says huskily and makes sure to stroke his finger along Robin's cock as much as the inside of Malcolm's arse. "You're both so beautiful, let me see you."

Malcolm gasps as he comes for the second time, spurting wetly over himself and Kasper's hand. Kasper feels Malcolm clenching around his finger, and recalls how it had felt around his cock - Robin, admirably, manages to drive forward a few more times before he too falls. His fingers will leave bruises given how tightly he's holding on to Malcolm, and Kasper doesn't resist moving to take Robin's open mouth.

Only when he slides his hand through the dark strands of Robin's hair does he remember that means he's now smeared semen in it. Well, showers all around it is then.

He carefully pulls his finger out from Malcolm and wipes it on the robe. Then he cups Robin's face with both hands and proceeds to steal as many panting breaths as he can from his mouth.

When Robin pushes at his chest, sucking in a huge gulp of air as they separate, Kasper immediately moves to Malcolm, gently helping him turn his face to the side and peppering it with kisses.

"Lovely," he croons as he presses his lips to a flushed cheekbone. "Such a wonder you are."

If Malcolm has a reply, it's stolen by a broken noise as Robin pulls out of him. The upside, though, is when Robin tosses his used condom as Kasper did earlier. His hands were free to carefully help Malcolm onto his back.

Malcolm is utterly flushed - and obviously sated - breathing still fast but slowing. Kasper kisses his temple, stroking down his neck and along his shoulder. With both of them watching, Robin lies on Malcolm's other side, messily smearing his hand through the seed left on his abdomen.

"Messy," he says with a not insignificant amount of satisfaction in his voice. 

Kasper hums in agreement. "And beautiful."

"Want a taste?" Robin asks and lifts his hand for Kasper who smirks at him. 

Another broken sound slips out of Malcolm as Kasper licks Robin's fingers clean. 

He sucks on Robin's fore- and middle-finger for a moment, enjoying the way Robin's eyes grow half-lidded, then lets them slip from his mouth. Again he strokes along Malcolm's shoulder. He leans down and kisses him, eager to share the taste.

Robin feathers his (slightly sticky) fingers down Kasper's side. None of them seem willing to stop touching.

Which is just as well as the bed is just barely able to hold the three of them when they lie like this. Anyone not wanting to touch would need to relocate to the floor. Or the fold-out bed which looks pathetically small and alone at the moment. 

Malcolm raises a shaky arm to curl around Kasper's neck, reaching out to stroke along Robin's thigh with his other. 

None of them know how long they stay like that, trading kisses, but when Robin tries to run a hand through his hair and encounters the mess Kasper left him he snorts. 

"I think a shower would be in order."

"Best leave the blinds open," Kasper suggests demurely, only to ruin it with a big exaggerated wink. "Since we can't all fit at once."

Robin sighs. "What's the use of a five star hotel if it doesn't have a big enough shower?"

"Can it fit two?" Malcolm asks. "I may need help standing."

"We didn't hurt you?" Kasper asks, brow furrowed. 

"No, no," Malcolm promises even knowing he will probably ache a bit in the morning. "But my spine might have melted."

"Not just yours," Robin notes as he prepares to stand. It seems an inhuman endeavour. 

Kasper's probably the best off; he lifts himself up into a seated position, and helps Malcolm do the same. Malcolm leans heavily onto his side as they move to sit at the edge of the bed, but Kasper can't really mind. 

Robin slips his shoulder under Malcolm's other arm. "Suggestion to forgo clothes tonight," he says, grinning. "I like the view."

Kasper very deliberately lets his gaze drop. "Not the only one."

"You two'd better be prepared to stay close." Malcolm takes a breath before Robin and Kasper help him stand. It's actually easier than he'd been expecting.

"None of us wants to fall off the bed." Kasper snorts. “But I wasn't kidding about how I'm a cuddler. Anyone tries to shove me off and I'll probably take you with me."

"Duly warned," Robin nods. "You two better shower together. Be a little less tight fit."

Kasper's grin widens. "Well I've learnt a lot about tight fits from you both."

Malcolm snickers. "And he can't fit in there 'cause he's too big."

Robin just shakes his head but he can't hide the amused twist to his mouth. 

"Go on and shower then, I'm the guy with come in his hair remember. Thank you for that by the way."

"It was a team effort," Kasper shrugs and pats Malcolm's arse, gently.   
  
“Go team,” Robin says drily, lips quirking up into a real smile when Kasper and Malcolm looks at each other and burst out laughing.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  


_Epilogue._

  
Kasper tugs at the collar of his shirt. He won’t admit to it, but he’s nervous as all hell.  
  
He’s not seen either of them in months, not since the last night at the hotel, and that was… Christ. It was almost six months ago.  
  
He’d woken up as Robin had pulled away, only to discover that Malcolm was already gone.  
  
Finding a business cards on the side table with a scribbled ‘CALL ME’ on them had only made the ache inside in chest a little better, and it was that ache that made him grab Robin and kiss him, before he too decided to disappear on him.  
  
"I'll leave my card and you _better_ call us."  
  
Robin had nodded and kissed him again, and Kasper had so badly wanted to believe that he meant it.

On the plane ride home Kasper hadn’t been able to stop brushing his fingers over the bruises hiding beneath his clothes, and he’d kept getting distracted by the thought that he’d be the only one sitting comfortable.

Their second night together in one bed he’d made good on his promise and fucked Robin, who had cursed and groaned and then come on his cock like a good boy, so he’d not fucked Kasper in turn, and Malcolm had preferred to be kissed and sucked and stroked and nibbled instead of fucking one of them.  
  
He’d not really expected Robin to call even if part of him had desperately wanted him to, so when he did it took Kasper long enough to find his voice that Robin had almost hung up, believing that he’d gotten the wrong number.  
  
They’d talked a lot since that time, all three of them, and Kasper had a new appreciation for conference calls, because that was a bloody useful feature to have.  
  
But yeah, this would be the first time they saw each other since their stay at the hotel, and Kasper’s palms are sweating.  
  
_What if they don’t come. Or what if they come and things are horribly awkward. Or if they’ve realise that they like each other more than they like him, or-_  
  
Biting the inside of his cheek Kasper tells the moron inside his head to shut up. It doesn’t. Instead it informs him that since it’s raining outside that will make a fitting finish to this strange attempt at a relationship. He can walk through the rain after being dumped by the two guys he’s not even really dating as none of them have said as much, and it’ll be oh so very sad. Maybe he can-  
  
“Kasper.”  
  
He looks up. “Robin.” Even more gorgeous than he remembered. He’s got a bit of a beard, that’s new. And either he’s paler than Kasper remembers or it’s just the all black clothes that makes him look like sunshine has been a foreign concept for a while.  
  
For a moment they stare at each other; going for a handshake would be the normal thing to do, but also feel really weird as handshakes seem rather formal after spending two nights shagging each other, and then Robin snorts and sits down opposite Kasper at the table.  
  
It’s a pretty big table, so even considering that Robin’s legs are rather long there’s not really any need for them to brush up against Kasper’s, but they do. It's nice.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they’ve both gotten drinks and caught up a little regarding what’s happened since they last spoke, and Kasper is just beginning to seriously think that Malcolm isn’t coming when a sodden figure appears at their table.  
  
“It’s raining,” Malcolm informs them rather unnecessary as his wet face, wet hair and absolutely soaked coat, paint a clear picture.  
  
“Umbrella?” Robin suggests, arching an eyebrow.  
  
“I forgot,” Malcolm shrugs as he squirms out of his wet coat. “Hi,” he adds, grinning shyly at them both.  
  
“Hi,” Kasper echoes, and grins up at the blond as he knocks his feet against Robin’s. “Sit down so we can have dinner and prove we’re actually adults and not horny teenagers. That way we can get to the shagging part that much quicker.”  
  
The blush is just as enticing as he remembered, as is Robin’s deep, rumbling laugh.  
  
“I’ll have you this time.”  
  
“Prepared to work for it then?” Kasper challenges as Malcolm takes a seat next to him, close enough that their thighs brush.

“Prepared for a lot of things,” Robin replies, and if that isn’t the most inviting smile Kasper has ever seen he doesn’t know what it is.  
  
And just like that, he’s not nervous anymore. This’ll work out just fine, he thinks as he throws his arm over Malcolm’s shoulder, playing with a strand of wet, floppy blond hair. No, _better_ than fine.

**Author's Note:**

> /jumps in/ alkjira did 86% of the work! /d'sues out!/


End file.
